


Newborn

by Myka



Category: Bakuretsu Hunters | Sorcerer Hunters
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/pseuds/Myka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: #5 Discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

It was a new thing, well not a thing per se; Apricot would never forgive him if he called her son a thing. But it was new to him, new to the world. It yawned in its mother’s arms and cooed. Mille blinked and tickled the newborn’s belly.

“Watch him for a bit?”

The baby was suddenly in his arms and Apricot was out the door. The infant blinked at him and reached out, grabbing his curls and yanking them gently.

He smiled warmly.

“The next time I see you, you’ll be a grown man.”

The baby cooed.

“Eh, Marron-chan?”


End file.
